This Phase I, multicenter, randomized, placebo-controlled, double-blind trial will evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of the prime-boost immunization approach in vaccinia-naive an vaccinia-immune individuals using a novel priming immunogen including HIV-1 envelope, cor and polymerase antigens, and subsequently will address questions pertaining to the optimal boost in strategy raised by the previous HIVAC-le trials.